


Friends with benefits

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Riding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: You and Harry are best friends with benefits but lately you wanted more





	Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this
> 
> Attention: sexual content 
> 
> Sorry if i forget any errors

Plot: Friends with benefits with harry but lately you been feeling more

Your pov:

You were currently in your room putting sweatpants and a tank top on because your friend Harry was coming over for a hangout, which usually you two ended up having sex. 

You and Harry had agreed on a 'friends with benefits' two months ago and lately you been having feelings for him and before you continued having sex with Harry you want to know if he felt the same way because you can't handle sleeping with him if the feelings are being only one-sided.

You threw your up in a ponytail and went downstairs when there was a knock on your door. You opened it and it revealed harry on the other side wearing a snapback backwards, wearing a tank top and skinny jeans, carrying a drink holder with drinks from starbucks.

 

"Thank you," you greeted, taking the drink.

"Your welcome," he smiles.

Harry went in and made himself at home, usually you both go straight to the bedroom tearing each others clothes off but you wanted to talk to him first.

"So wanna watch a movie?" you ask.

"Sure, sounds good," he replies sitting next to you closely.

You scroll through netflix and land on the movie '50 shades of Grey' and press play.

"Good choice," Harry says cheekily.

You just roll your eyes and sit back but as you lay back Harry had a better idea he grabs you and pushes you flesh up against his chest and wraps his arms around you, your heart feeling it's gonna come out of your chest.

 

(Just an insight on how hes holding you)

"In a mood for a cuddle?" I teased.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am," he defended.

You shrugged and went back to the movie. Thirty minutes into the movie Harry started to kiss down your neck,giving you chills down your spine.

"Harry not right now," you say trying to watch the movie.

He just smirks and continues to kiss you until you got frustrated.

"Harry seriously cut it out!" you yelled.

Harry stopped and looked up at you with a frown. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No we need to talk," you stated.

You both sat up on the couch. You were nervous to tell Harry but before anything escalates you needed to know if he felt the same.

"What did we need to talk about?" he asks.

"It's about this friends with benefits thing, before we continue I need to know if you feel the same," you say

"Feel the same what?" he asked, confused.

"Feel the same as I do, what I'm trying to say is I have feelings for you," you admitted.

Harry sits there looking stunned. You were nervous at what he was going to say.

"Look Harry if you d-" Harry cuts you off.

"Well that's good then because I feel the same," he says, smiling.

Your heart started beating fast and a smile was plastered on your face.

"Good, shall we continue where you left off then?" you smirk.

"Absolutely," Harry said.

The two of you were in the bedroom within minutes, hands all over each others bodies. Harry took your shirt off before you could say anything. You grabbed him, leaning up to crash your lips back to his.He quickly reciprocated the kiss it turning more fervor, as he walked you to the bed.

He layed you down, you felt the softness of your satin sheets against your body.

He takes off his tank top and hovers back over you,smashing his lips back onto yours, dominating your mouth and you were loving every second of it. He swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You happily accepted and your tongues collided. You moaned into his mouth enjoying the sensations he was giving your body just by his kisses, but you needed air so you pulled away as he brought his mouth down to your jaw leaving small kisses leading down to your neck, he sucked and bit at the flesh near your pulse point. You lifted your head to give him more access.

Once he was happy with leaving a mark he kissted you down the valley of your breasts down to above your sweatpants. He stops and looks at you. He always been polite.

You roll your eyes. "Take the damn sweatpants off Harry," you growled.

He laughs and takes your sweatpants off, leaving you in your pink bra and matching panties, he next unclasps your bra and threw that aside,it landing on the floor. You were use to seeing him shirtless but you couldn't help to rake your eyes over his abs, drooling at the sight. How could someone be this perfect and be all yours? You thought, but you always thought Harry was fit.

Harry smirked and took a nipple into his mouth, you moaned as he sucked on it. He pinched the other nipple rolling it in between his long fingers, you groaned as he switched places. Harry hooked his fingers above your panties and slipped them off, looking at you,his green eyes filled with lust. He lightly placed kisses above the area you wanted him most.

"Stop teasing," you pouted.

He chuckled and lowered his head and made contact to your aching core. You arched your back off the bed moaning loudly. 

"Oh god Harry," you groaned out.

"I just prefer Harry, but god is okay," he joked. 

You just rolled your eyes, used to his cheekiness.

Without warning he plunged his tongue deep inside, he surprised you and added a working it alongside his tongue, pleasure coursed through your body as he sped up. You roamed your fingers through his hair.

He added one, two more fingers and started pumping them in and out quickly. You felt that familiar ache starting to surface.

"Harry, I'm close!" you screamed out in pleasure.

He sped up and your orgasm was fast approaching, a few more pumps and you came screaming his name. You could tell he was getting turned on from the noises you made, by his hard-on showing prominent in his jeans.

"Your turn," you say with dominance.

Harry new you liked to take control after you got off.

"Lay down on the bed," you ordered and he complied.

He did as you said and you unbuttoned his jeans, which were awfully tight and took them off. Next came his boxers, his cock standing proud and leaking pre-cum. You loved how big Harry was.

You took a hold of him, it warm to the touch and gave him a few pumps, you went closer giving it a few kitten licks before you took him into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down you could feel him stretching your mouth.

"Oh god y/n, don't stop," Harry groaned in pleasure.

You loved the way your name rollled off his tongue.

You pumped him where your mouth couldn't fit and you could tell he was enjoying it.

You swirled your tongue over the tip amd slit amd got a taste of the salty substance.

You bobbed your head, wanting to heat more moans emit from his mouth, knowing you were the one giving him this pleasure.

"I'm close y/n," he warned.

You holled your cheeks and hummed, sending vibrations throughout his c.ck, making him arch his back, that made him hit the back of your throat, your eyes watering a bit.

"If you keep that up I'll cum now,"

"Then come," you said.

A few bobs later Harry came hard into your mouth, you swallowing all of it.

"Wow, you're always good at that," he complimented.

You blush amd he brings you into a loving kiss as he lays you back down.

"This time instead of us fucking, I'm going to make love to you," he says sweetly.

He grabs a condom from your night stand and tore it opened with his teeth.

"Sexy," you laughed.

He smirked and rolled the condom on his length. He placed himself at your entrance and pushed inside, you both moaning, but he still for a moment.

He starts a slow pace enjoying the tight walls around him.

"How are you always this tight?" he asks, breathlessly.

He picks up the pace, thrusting faster inside of you. You wrapped you legs around his wiast, him going deeper as you raked your nails down his back

 

"Oh fuck Harry, you always manage to feel so good inside of me," you said as he grunted in return.

He intertwined your fingers as he kept up the pace and all that was heard was the slapping of skin.

 

"Harder! Faster!" you moaned your second orgasm building.

Before you knew it he flipped you over where you were on top.

"I want you to ride me," he said.

You never rode Harry before. You started to bounce up and down moving your hips in figure eights. You moaned because he was deeper inside you, hitting your g-spot dead on. You continued to bounce up and down trying to chase your orgasm,harry could tell you were close, you were almost there when Harry decides to flip you back over, putting your leg over his shoulder. He slams into you, you screaming out in pleasure as he thrusts inside and out at a fast pace.

"Ah just like that Harry, " you say your orgasm fast approaching.

He picks up the speed even faster, the headboard hitting the wall.

"Come on y/n, cum for me," he whispers in your ear.

That did it and you came hard,your chest heaving up and down. Harry thrusts a couple more times, you being a bit sensitive from your orgasm and he comes filling the condom.

He collapse down onto you his face flushed and his curls sticking to his sweaty face. He slips out of you, ties the condom and throws it in the trash bin.

"I think that's the best sex we had in awhile," Harry says.

"I agree, but we were suppose to make love, not fuck," you laughed.

"True, but we have all the time in the world for that," Harry points out.

"So you were being honest you feel the same way," you asked, being serious.

"Yes, I love you, so will you be my girlfriend," Harry asks. You looked shocked.

"I love you too, and yes," you said, with a yawn.

You and Harry decided to take a nap after the activities you just did. Harry grabbed you and cuddled you against his chest you both fell asleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
